Escape To Europe
by GermanyMadridista4Life
Summary: Gwen's been a mess since Total Drama, so her parents decided to do a family trip to the continent of their origin, Europe. Rated T, just to be sure.


**I've kinda had the idea for this story in my head for a while but I wasn't sure if I should do something with it, but after reading 'The AH Tribe' by WillowWitch and 'Not That Simple' by Miss1996 I got inspired to actually write this. Imma introduce the family in the A/N because I thought it might be too confusing to do it in the story.  
>First a little explanation for the names and last names: I wanted them to be European and because I absolutely love Germany and Spain, I made Sergio's kids have a German mother, but as children in Spain get both their parents' names, they have both a Spanish and a German surname. Their first names are Spanish too because I made them live in Spain before moving to Canada (and yes, I realize practically all boys are named after footballers, thank my not-so-creative creativity for that. I'm a football fan and unoriginal.<br>(I made Gwen's full name Geneva 'cause I thought it would be a little weird if they all had Romanesque names and she didn't)**

**Done with the confusing, here we go:**

**Sergio Blanco Morales, 38  
>Jesús Álvarez Serrano, 34 (The dads)<strong>

**The Blanco-Schulz kids:  
>Raúl, 22<br>José Maria "Chema" & Geneva "Gwen", 17  
>Arianna, 16<br>Alba, 15  
>Gonzalo, 13<br>Iker, 12  
>Fernando "Nando", 11<br>Valeria, 9  
>Esperanza, 8<br>Flora, 7**

**The Álvarez-Ortega kids:  
>Luiz, 4<br>Anaïs, 3**

**Alvarez-Blanco kids:  
>Madrid &amp; Roma, 3 months<strong>

**I hoped it wouldn't be confusing, kinda failed, but I think it'll all be clear when you read the story, or so I hope.**

**I hope y'all like it! **

****"I'm bored" Valeria stated as she handed her older brother, José Maria, his phone back, after finishing another level from yet another game.

They were all sitting in the airport of Montreal, waiting for their flight to Munich, from where they would fly to Fiumicino, the big airport of Rome. They were all very excited for their trip to Europe, as the youngest children would finally see where they came from. The waiting was terrible though, pretty much all of the children were annoyed and the others were whether asleep or busy with their phones.

"Me too, and I'm hungry" Fernando said, yawning. "I'm going to get some food, you coming Nando?" José Maria stood up and held his hand out for his younger brother. He gratefully took it and followed the older boy.

"How long have we left 'till boarding?" Arianna asked. It was pretty obvious that she didn't look forward to the almost 14 hour long flight

"About five minutes. Come on guys, can't you be at least a little excited, you're finally seeing your brother again after a year and a half!" their step-father Jesús tried. Without success of course. Alba raised her eyebrow, "it's not our fault Raúl decided to stay in Europe to play football. Yes, I said football instead of soccer."

Their oldest brother, Raúl, was 19 when they left and since then they had only seen them once, a year and a half ago.

I miss people calling it football. I wish we still lived in Europe, it's way more fun than Canada." Gonzalo mentioned, thinking of the time they still lived there. He had been 10 years old when they moved to Canada and back then he only spoke German and Spanish, it had been hell for him. He didn't hate Canada, he just wanted to return to Spain.

"Me too, ever since Total Drama the only thing I want is to leave this country." Opposite to Gonzalo, Gwen did hate Canada, due to Total Drama. She had fans of course, but there were also haters. People who called her names and those cussing at her because of the whole thing with Duncan and Courtney. A trip back to the place where she came from would give her some rest.

She hadn't changed much, but also changed completely. She still wore a lot of black, but also made sure she stayed "in vogue". Her hair was still black and the teal streaks were also still there but her hair had gotten much longer, now hanging on her shoulders. Though the most remarkable thing was that her trademark blue lipstick was now replaced by various red lipsticks.

"Aw, the wicked witch of the west wants to go east" Iker, who was incredibly good at annoying his siblings, asked, which resulted in Gwen hitting him with Alba's Vogue.

"Dad! Gwen hit me!" Sergio, their dad, chuckled. "You deserved it." Gwen grinned and shook her head.

A few minutes later, the boarding started. They had to wait quite long before they could really get on the plane but they were meanwhile entertained by Arianna sharing her biscuits and Gwen getting mad at the woman in front of her who kept giving her and José Maria dirty looks because they were holding Roma and Madrid. "NO! They're not our children, lady."

But eventually it was time to get on the plane.

-x-

"How long have we been on the plane now?" Esperanza asked. "About four hours." And how long until we're there?" "About four hours." Esperanza sighed and leaned her head on Alba's shoulder. She was incredibly tired, having had no sleep. Due to time difference, it would be around 7 AM when they would arrive in Munich and about 1 PM when they got to Rome, which practically meant they wouldn't have any sleep if they didn't sleep on the plane.

Sergio and Jesús had been refusing to sleep, they really wanted to but they also wanted to make sure that their children were okay, especially the two babies. Who they had next two them in car seats.

"You know, you can go to sleep if you want, I can watch Madrid for you" Gwen, who was sitting at the baby's other side, told Jesús. She hadn't slept for at least 20 hours but still not sleepy, Coca Cola and ice coffee were magic potions sometimes.

Jesús shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but Gwen was faster, already knowing what he was going to say. "Really, it's okay. Chema's watching Roma for dad. Just go get some sleep, I'll be fine, I won an awake-a-thon, remember?" she said , nodding to the other side of the path where Roma and Sergio were asleep, with José Maria keeping an eye on them. Jesús smiled. "Thanks."

He shifted a little to get in a comfortable sleeping position and then closed his eyes. Gwen smiled at her baby sister, who decided it was time to wake up and make unintelligible sounds. This was one of those moments during which she realized how lucky she was to have this family and she was incredibly grateful for it.

**Shitty, confusing chapter, I know, but it was just meant as an introducion chapter so I hope you'll forgive me. I hope the next one will be better, longer, and less confusing. Please review if you want me to continue it (seriously, I don't know if it's good enough to make a real story out of it).**


End file.
